Breakfast (Syrup)
"Breakfast (Syrup)" is a song by American hip hop recording artist Kreayshawn, released May 22, 2012 as the second single from her debut studio album Somethin' 'Bout Kreay (2012). The song features guest vocals from southern rapper 2 Chainz, with whom Kreayshawn previously collaborated with on his song "Murder" for his T.R.U. REALigion (2011) mixtape. Music video Kreayshawn produced and directed the song's music video herself. "My favorite part about the video shoot was the breakfast party in the kitchen," she said. "It was so colorful and just how I envisioned it when I wrote the treatment." Before the video's premier, she described the concept behind the video as, "is the most important meal of the day, so everybody needs their breakfast. It will be a great music video because I directed it and everything I direct is great." The video premiered on her official VEVO channel on May 21, 2012, one day before being officially released on iTunes. Rap artist formerly known as Tity Boi, 2 Chainz, makes an appearance the video. The video features Kreayshawn and others pouring maple syrup over breakfast food items, such as pancakes and cereal.In the chorus, Kreayshawn raps, "'I'm hungry/ Hungry for this money/ Call me Kreay Hefner/ Playboy bunny," alluding to Hugh Hefner and his Playboy adult magazine empire. Critical reception Charlie Norwood of MTV Buzzworthy called "Breakfast (Syrup)", "..a synthed-out 808 party jam that's not breaking any ground, but it's catchy." Furthering the review, he said, "Just when Kreay's voice ... is about to give you a stroke, 2 Chainz (who's now legally required to be on every new rap song) shows up in a rain jacket with two gallons of syrup to save the day." Norwood criticized the track, calling attention to the drug subculture allusions. He pointed out that, while the song was destined to be a hit with teenagers, parents might miss the drug undertones. He closed the critique by saying, "Enjoy having your 20-year-old college dropout with a codeine dependency and $20,000 in nondeferrable student loan debt move back home," as a result of listening to the song. Complex Magazine named the song the third worst song of 2012. Spin magazine's Marc Hogan commented on Kreayshawn's follow-up video to "Breakfast" called "Go Hard". He noticed that Kreayshawn ditched her traditional hip hop style for the conventional electropop themes heard on the radio, remarking that "Breakfast (Syrup)"'s failure to light up mainstream music charts sparked the genre-shift. Release information Purchasable release Lyrics Intro: I got purple in my swisher Purple in my cup Purple, purple in my wine glass Purple label up Grape whats up Grape, grape, grape, whats up Breakfast 1: Kreayshawn Oh its Kreay baby Oh hey, baby I get to work you just lazy baby I need my break now, when where and how? This second, right here, with a couple pounds I be town down dropping in the scraper I’ve been around the world, doing shows and getting paper Need my medicine, again, again I’m with 2Chainz with two bricks in two hands Hook: I-I-I-I’m hungry, hungry for this money Call me Kreay Hefner, Kreayboy bunny Bout that juice, cheese, bread. Breakfast Stackin’ dough, for breakfast I got all the syrup, I got, I got all the syrup I got all the syrup, I got, I got all the syrup 'Bout that juice, cheese, bread. Breakfast Stackin’ dough 2: Kreayshawn Eight in the morning and I'm up yawning My phone's almost dead cause everyone is calling It's breakfast time and I need my apple jacks And I need my fresh grape syrup and a money stack We’re just popping off just to kill shit And we drink a lot so we don’t feel shit She's in her birthday suit and shes cooking too Yeah it's breakfast time and it's only two Hook Chainz 2 CHAINZ!..Ugh..I’m up now Smoking on that loud until the sun down Beating on that pussy 'til the sun up You don’t like what we doing shut the fuck up Me and Kreay that’s all I gotta say I don't see a lil' nigga cause the money in the way Lil' Wayne unquote Titty from the A When I’m in California, bitch I’m trynna fornicate If you ain’t talking money ain’t no need to conversate Hook Category:Songs